Because of our recent accidental discoveries of several, related, new classes of antineoplastic agents, we propose to greatly extend our research efforts in this new direction. Specifically, we intend to study the synthesis and reactions of 6-alkoytetrahydro-1, 3-oxazines, 3 (one of these molecules, 6-ethoxytetrahydro-3,5,5-trimethyl-1, 3- oxazine, (3a), has been confirmed as active by N.C.I.), 6- alkoxybenzodihydro-1,3-oxazines, 8 and 14, and 2-aryl derivatives of the 6-alkoxy-1, 3-oxazines, 9. We are also interested in the synthesis of oxadiazine, 11, which we feel can be looked at as a multiple 1,5- dialkylating agent after hydrolysis and metabolic transformation. Reasons for our choice of target molecules and why we feel these molecules might show anticancer activity are given in some detail. We are also interested in studying the reactions and physical properties of hindered 4,4'-dicarbonyl amines such as diesters, 1 (one, 1c, has shown some activity against lymphocytic leukemia (PS-388), mixed dicarbonyls, 5 and 7, and especially dialdehydes, 6. We feel these dicarbonyl compounds, as well as a bis oxazolidine,4, which has also been shown to display significant in vivo activity against PS-388, are related in part to the akoxyoxazines and our other target systems.